1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for ensuring operation safety of a control target such as a monitoring robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for controlling a control target such as a monitoring robot via wireless communication by using a control apparatus such as a remote controller. In the technique of this type, the control apparatus may be provided with an emergency stop switch to improve operation safety of the control target, as suggested in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-341356 and 2014-184519.
However, in related art, a user has to determine whether misoperation of the control target has occurred and press the emergency stop switch based on the user's own determination, thereby forcibly stopping the operation of the control target. Thus, if some external force is added to the control apparatus to cause misoperation of the control target under a situation not intended by the user, the misoperation of the control target is not recognized by the user, and therefore it is difficult to forcibly stop the operation of the control target.
In recent years, the use of a robot such as a monitoring robot has been increasing, and an improvement in operation safety of the robot has been strongly desired.